


First Love

by M14Mouse



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, Humor, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Neku’s first love wasn’t some girl across the street.  No, it was the gentle stroke from a guitar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Neku’s first love wasn’t some girl across the street. Not even the girl that stolen his juice in 1st grade. Now, his first love was a gentle stroke from a guitar. He remembered the day quite well. It was raining…or maybe not. He did remember being bored. Nothing seemed to hold his interest. His mom slipped on a cd. The first thing that he could clearly remember was a few notes on a guitar. They were soft and simple. No more than a couple of chords…

Then she opened her mouth. 

He remembered in school that people writing bad poetry about some chick. He had the same feeling rise up within him.

It let him in awe. 

He remembered sitting there for hours just listening to her voice. It is kind of funny that he couldn’t remember her name now. He could probably look it up if he wanted too…

But it cemented his love for music. 

The next day, he found his mom’s Phantom of the Opera cd. 

It was in another language but he really didn’t care about that. 

It was the emotion. He felt the depth of their pain and their joy. Their voices were the instruments to their hearts. 

From opera…he stumbled onto the classics. Mozart…Beethoven…

Even if they were classics…some of their music could put him to sleep. It was great if he had insomniac but for enjoyable...uh no.

Then came Rock with its electric guitars and pounding drums. Metal…in small potions could be great. It helped him drown out of the world. 

His ears were pounding later as a result. 

Pop slipped in with its angst about boy losing girl, girl losing boy, girl longing for boy…it gave him a headache just thinking about it. 

Although, he did understand the pain. 

He had to sneak in country albums onto his cd player…later on his ipod. His mom and dad didn’t really like it. While he wasn’t a huge fan, it had the appeal of speaking about simple times. Sometimes, he would close his eyes and image being out in a field and alone. 

Some days, he longed for that. 

Okay, he still didn’t understand the one about the tractor. 

Then he visited Folk, New Age…and the list goes on and on. 

There was no category of music that he didn’t touch. 

He would listen to anything to drown out the world and to get lost in his own. 

It was worth it. 

Until the game….

“Hey, Phones. Dude, are you with me?” Beat shouted into his ears. 

He opened his eyes and frowned. 

Yes, he heard the first time. 

“What?” 

“We are going to be late.” 

“We are already late…because someone had to stop for a snack.” 

“Man…I was starving.” 

He rolled his eyes. 

“Like always…” 

“No fair. I don’t complain when you are drooling over the cds.” 

“I don’t see you complain too much over my music. I saw you bobbing your head.” 

Beat scratched behind his head. He chuckled softly. 

“Well…uh…come on!” 

Beat reached out and grabbed his arm. He started to drag him down the street. He protested…because he had to and it was because it was Beat after all. 

It took him years to develop his first love, music. 

It took him a game to develop his second….his friends. 

End


End file.
